2008-11-12
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Geoffrey Rush, Christine Anu, Hamish Blake, Felicity Ward, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Sam Moran, Guests: Geoffrey Rush, Christine Anu, Hamish Blake, Felicity Ward, The Wiggles The teams were Alan, Christine and Hamish, and Myf, Geoffrey and Felicity. The games played were Know Your Product, You Can Buy Me, Love, Mondegreens, Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Forty Two (12/11/2008) Our special guests this week are Oscar winning Geoffrey Rush, funny girl Felicity Ward, the all singing and all dancing Christine Anu and the popular Hamish Blake. This week's episode closes the show with The Wiggles, as they play their version of the U2 song "Angel of Harlem". Myf's Team Geoffrey Rush rose to fame with his portrayal of eccentric pianist David Helfgott in the acclaimed biopic Shine in 1996, for which he won a slew of awards, including an Oscar for Best Actor. He is regarded as one of our finest stage actors and known for leading the crusade to keep theatre alive in Australia. He's not shy of turning down high paying roles in favour of treading the boards but this hasn't stopped his movie career one bit. Audiences have seen him tackle playful characters such as Captain Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbean to the charming and wickedly humorous Marquis de Sade in Quills, which earnt him a Best Oscar nomination. Since starting his career he has appeared in over 70 theatre productions and more than 20 feature films. Aussie Felicity Ward is new to the Spicks & Specks team. Her comedic journey began with 'The 3rd Degree', a production team that produced a series of stage shows designed to showcase comedic talent of university students. The shows were a big hit at the Sydney Big Laugh and Melbourne International Comedy Festival throughout 2004 and 2005. This brought all the right attention, the 3rd Degree cast was commissioned to bring the characters to life for a TV audience. After 8 weeks of writing and countless take out menus, The Ronnie Johns half Hour show was born. As well as being a regular on Spicks, she also hosted The Comedy Hour on 774 ABC Radio Melbourne. Alan's Team Aria Award winning artist, Christine Anu, began her performing as a dancer but soon made the transition to singer, singing back-up vocals for various bands. It wasn't long before she released her first solo album, Stylin Up, which went platinum. In 1995, Neil Murray won an Australasian Performing Right Association songwriting award for writing My Island Home. Christine Anu won an ARIA Award for best female recording artist as well as a Deadly Sounds National Aboriginal & Islander Music Awards Award in 1996 for best female artist. She has appeared on stage in Rent and Little Shop of Horrors, in the film Moulin Rouge, along with releasing countless albums. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, they are constantly finding new ways to entertain their listeners. Hamish has become somewhat of a regular on Thank God You're Here and has a regular spot with Andy on Rove. Hamish and Andy just returned from the Olympics in Beijing where they competed in some events of their own - Fake event scalping, Judo time trial and one we won't even mention... Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes